In certain medical procedures, it may be desirable to connect internal tissues to aid in healing. One example of such a procedure is nasal septum reconstruction (also known as septoplasty). During a septoplasty, mucoperichondrial flaps are formed on each side of the septum and the deviated cartilage and bone are removed. During the procedure, it is desirable to approximate the flaps to reduce the deadspace and minimize the likelihood of hematoma between the flaps, which may lead to serious complications such as saddle nose deformity.
Existing techniques to approximate the flaps and reduce the deadspace include packing the nasal cavity to bring the flaps into proximity, which can cause high levels of discomfort to the patient and may lead to toxic shock syndrome. More often, the flaps are sutured with a running degradable suture. Suturing in such a small space is very difficult, even for the most highly trained surgeon and can also have complications such as trauma to the lateral wall of the nasal cavity and needle breakage. The use of implants to approximate the flaps and reduce the deadspace near the tissue can reduce patient discomfort and provide for approximation of the soft tissue in specific locations.